


Pieces of heart

by luffywhatelse



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed x Winry, EdxWin, F/M, Fluff, Memories, ed x win, edward x winry, fma, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luffywhatelse/pseuds/luffywhatelse
Summary: Ed knew that moving all their stuff out of Rockbell's house to their new home wouldn't be easy - carry things from place to place, clothes and memories to fold up in suitcases and boxes, with a little bit of nostalgia - but he didn't expect Winry acting like that.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Pieces of heart

A pirouette, and she flicks her blond hair back behind her, tilting her head backwards and softly shaking it, causing her hair to fall over her shoulders. She stretches out her arms waving her bandanas in the air.

"Hey Ed I'm Win, the dancer that make you grin!" she hums at an improvised rhythm.

"Your rhymes are very bad" says Ed, annoyed. "And for the record, you're not funny."

"HEY!" exclaims Winry, bringing the palm of her hand to her chest and pretending to be mortally insulted. But she decides not to reply. That won't do any good.

He just steals the bandanas from her to put them back in place. Ed knew that moving all their stuff out of Rockbell's house to their new home wouldn't be easy - carry things from place to place, clothes and memories to fold up in suitcases and boxes, with a little bit of nostalgia - but he didn't expect Winry acting like that.

Meanwhile, Ed is looking at an old empty whiskey bottle, pulled out of a box. _My first hangover_ says an inscription on the label, probably traced only a few years before but which seems to belong to a lifetime ago.

"And what's this?" Ed asks, lifting the bottle and turning it between his fingers.

"Ohi, put it down!" Winry gets angry and Edward, absent-mindedly, obeys: his attention has already been drawn to something else.

She's such a little girl.

"Don't worry, I won't ruin your precious treasures."

Yeah, he'll just rummage through his wife's personal effects.

"Could you help me?" Ed snorts.

He counted on his wife's strength, but it's clear that this will remain a wishful thinking because, apparently, Winry won't lift a finger that day.

"Come on, don't be a buzzkill as usual. This place is all ours. Can you believe it? We could have some fun!"

For the first time after their honeymoon, it's just the two of them in their own house. Starting a new life. Winry pulls out the bandanas again, and now she's laughing out loud, taking advantage of rubbing them on Ed's face.

"Stop that!"

She chuckles at his reaction and finally abandons the stolen goods only when he tightens his arms around the girl's body in a squeeze that would be overwhelming if only it wasn't secretly sweet and possessive. To the point that Winry, instead of stiffening, instinctively relaxes.

"You know, maybe it's not clear to you", Winry whispers in his hair. "But my favorite fun in this room is you."

"... I'm not a toy," Ed explains in a playful tone, hating the sudden heat coming up his cheeks.

"Oh, yes you are, and you also like it," is the mischievous reply. "I constantly spoil you... And you like it..." she laughs softly, brushing the tip of her tongue on his earlobe.

Ed gasps and closes his eyes, invoking all his self-control. It would be too easy to postpone duties and let himself be carried away by Winry's touch.

But he won't give up. Not now. Even if the temptation is terribly strong.

He sighs, taking her wrists and gently pushing her away from himself, amazed that she doesn't object but accepts defeat with sportiness.

Probably - indeed, definitely -, she's already planning a counterattack to put in place on the first good occasion, and Edward is not exactly sure of being able to resist her a second time.

"Why did you take that stuff with you, anyway?" Ed changes the subject. Winry seems quiet now, despite everything. Or maybe it's the proverbial calm before the storm. 

The girl, distractedly, pulls her stuff out of the boxes.

"Most of it is useless junk," he says.

"Emotional value, Ed," she explains, starting to sort out a bunch of photo albums on the top shelf of the bookcase. "Can you figure it out?"

"Not at all. Tsk!" he answers.

Winry shakes her head. She knows it's a lie. But he's too proud to admit it.

Winry knows how sad it is for Ed to flip through the pages of memories. Memories are like little pieces of heart, and sometimes one of them doesn't come back, and then it's gone forever and the rest must do the best they can to survive. Like an old picture with the paint all cracked, and here and there little flakes have come away. The flakes mean nothing more but a drab flash of dirt and colour, while the picture... it survives and keeps its meaning. Those little pieces of heart have their reasons for leaving but, when we decide to keep them, they give us answers even if we don't understand. Now Winry is the keeper of his heart and the keeper of his pieces of heart, so he will know that she will walk with him along the road of memories cheering him up and preserving those meaningful treasures for him. 'Cause that's exactly what he needs. And isn't that what love is for?

Smiling, the young woman folds an old hooded coat, voluminous and red, with the Flamel symbol on the back.

Ed didn't keep any tangible memories of his past. So Winry believes he won't mind finding out that someone did it for him.


End file.
